Fluorinated olefins, particularly those containing a trifluorovinyl group, are useful as monomers and as chemical intermediates for the synthesis of organic compounds, such as pharmaceuticals. Such olefins have been made by a variety of methods, for instance the pyrolysis of a fluorinated aliphatic carboxylic acid metal salt, J. D. LaZerte, et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc., vol. 75, p. 4525-4528 (1953).
WO 93/20085 reports the preparation of trifluorovinyl ethers by the thermolysis of compounds containing the grouping --O(C.sub.2 F.sub.4)CO.sub.2 Si. Only trifluorovinyl ethers are prepared or mentioned in this patent.